


This is Knot the Way it Usually Goes

by castrek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dean stereotyping things, Dominant Castiel, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Stereotypes, Submissive Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castrek/pseuds/castrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an alpha who thinks he wants a submissive mate.... because that's what all alphas want, right? (This is more porn than plot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Knot the Way it Usually Goes

  

Dean thinks he’s found the perfect beta. The kind he could actually end up mated to.

Castiel’s quite and careful manner cause him to stand out from the usual bar crowd. When Dean goes over to talk to him, he delivers one of his usual cliche pickup lines. He makes sure to use his most charming smile to ensure he can get away with spouting that sort of rubbish, and it works. Castiel’s response is receptive, albeit formal and overly polite. Dean finds the beta awkward in the most adorable and endearing way possible.

Up close, Dean realizes Castiel is even more gorgeous then he’d first thought. His blue eyes shine brilliantly even in the dim lighting, and his hair looks like it could use a cut ‘cause it’s tousled and sticks up like he’s just been fucked… and yeah, now that’s a thought. He could totally picture messing up that hair, grabbing hold of those dark locks as he has his way with those beautifully pouty, pale pink lips.

Castiel looks like he’d be as submissive as the best of omegas, and he smells just as sweet too. But knowing he’s a beta…. well, that’s even better. It means Dean won’t have to deal with all the hormonal, whiny, needy crap omega’s go through. Castiel really is _perfect._

It’s obvious Castiel is attracted to Dean as well. Even if it weren’t for the light woodsy scent of an aroused beta filling the air around them, Dean would still have no problem deducing Castiel’s interest. Sure, the sweet little thing tries to act all cool and coy, but Dean casually lays a hand on his thigh and leans in close, and the way Castiel’s breath hitches gives him away. Dean knows this beta is dying to be fucked. And that exactly what Dean plans to do.

*

Later, when Dean is kissing Castiel in the narrow hallway in front of his apartment door and desperately searching his pockets for his keys, it’s throws him just how feisty this beta seems to be. Sure some can get a little bossy, but they’re the kind that usually go for omegas.

Castiel’s fingers dig into Dean’s jacket and twist roughly through Dean’s short dark blonde hair… and, he actually pushes Dean against the wall, eagerly plastering himself all over the alpha.

It’s completely unexpected, but Dean’s surprisingly…. okay with that? Better than okay really. He wouldn’t have thought he’d be kinky enough to be into a beta that bites back, but right now, the idea of a rough and frantic tumble before finally subduing and fucking into this sweet beta’s perfect ass is getting him more turned on then he can ever recall.

As soon as they’re through the door, Castiel is tugging at Dean’s jacket pulling it off like its personally offending him, and it’s _so hot_ how badly this beta wants it.

Castiel keeps pushing, he’s got one hand under Dean’s shirt, pressing on chest, nudging them backwards. And his other hand- well Dean wouldn’t be surprised if there are visible marks from Castiel’s fingers where the beta has a death grip on the upper part of one of Dean’s arm. Castiel tugs, using that grip to no-so-gently steer Dean in the proper direction… which is apparently heading towards the couch in the middle of the living room.

Castiel mouths along his jaw, teeth scraping at his pulse, and on down his throat, and Dean is losing himself. He knows he should be pushing back at Castiel, taking control, but he really can’t think like this. Dean’s hands come to grip at Castiel’s shoulders and just hold on to the beta, as the hand under his shirt slides down to trace along his belt and pull at the buckle.

But then, Castiel sinks lower, kneeling before Dean and tugging Dean’s jeans down as he goes. “Relax and… let me take care of you…” He nods at the couch, indicating Dean sit, “please.” Dean’s eyes go wide, his mouth hanging open because he’s pretty sure this beta is politely begging to suck him off. And Dean is more than on board with that. He hurried complies. This is like every alpha’s wet dream; convincing some omega or beta to let them fuck their mouth. Most are too afraid of a knot breaking their jaw to let an alpha’s cock anywhere near their lips.

Castiel finishes pulling off Dean’s boots, and then the removes the jeans that were pooled around them. His hands glide softly up Dean’s legs, before turning rough again and gripping at his knees and pushing them apart, wide enough for Castiel’s frame to fit between. Dean’s stomach flips at how vulnerable he suddenly feels sitting splayed before this beta. Especially with Castiel still mostly dressed. He looks down at Castiel feeling apprehensive, but still very much aroused. Dean opens his mouth, feeling as though there’s something he should be protesting, but not sure what he wants to say because he certainly doesn’t want Castiel to stop… and then Castiel surges up and kisses his away whatever remarks were forming.

Castiel breaks away from the kiss smirking slightly, his eyes gleaming mischievously as he lowers himself until he’s eye level with Dean’s crotch, he then leans in and nuzzles at Dean’s hard-on through his underwear, stubble from his cheek scraping against the inside of Dean’s thigh as he drags the edge of his nose and slack mouth over the fabric of Dean’s boxer-briefs.

He tugs at the garment, pulling it down out of the way until there’s nothing keeping him from placing those lips where Dean most wants them.

"Yeah, suck me baby" Dean mutters encouragingly. And Castiel tenses. He glances up Dean’s remark, his eyes narrowing, and Dean senses something… defiant? Almost as if he were _challenging_ Dean? But considering their current positions, with Castiel sitting at his feet, that’s ridiculous, right?

Castiel grabs one of Dean thighs, pushing it up, and then moves under it to trap it there, so its caught over his shoulder. Dean lets out an indignant squawk at this development, which then turns into a moan as Castiel wastes no more time and leans in licking up the length Dean’s hard cock, and then sucking as much of him down as he comfortably can.

Dean lets out a shout as he feels himself quickly enveloped in the wet heat of Castiel’s mouth. His fingers find their way to Castiel’s hair, grasping desperately. Its been years since someone’s actually had their mouth on him, and he can’t remember it feeling this good.

Castiel’s mouth releases him slowly, only to sink back down even further this time, and then he does it again until he’s taken Dean’s entire length in his mouth and throat. Dean utters quiet curses, as Castiel continues working him expertly with his mouth.

Eyes closed and focused solely on the heavenly attentions his dick is receiving, Dean doesn’t even notice or care when Cas bumps Dean’s legs apart a bit further. Dean whines as he feels the tell-tale throbbing of a knot trying to form at the base of his cock.

Castiel cups the base of Dean’s dick gently with his free hand, the other hand still shoving Dean’s thigh aside and keeping him spread, and Cas squeezes and coaxes the forming knot. The beta’s mouth releases the rest of Dean’s cock and instead he licks at the base, tongue darting between fingers where he’s still got a hold over Dean’s knot.

Dean’s pretty sure Castiel is the best thing that ever happened to his cock.

And then Castiel’s mouth wanders lower. Castiel licks one languid wet stripe, his tongue swiping over Dean’s hole and dragging all the way back up to the base of his dick. “Wha-” Dean starts, but Castiel licks him again. His hand gives Dean’s knot a teasing squeeze as his tongue zeroes in on the place none of Dean’s previous lover has ever ventured before. “What the fuck?” Dean splutters as his hips thrust conflictingly. Stuttering first away from Castiel in confusion, and then back towards Castiel’s gloriously warm touch and wet mouth.

"Hold still, Dean,” Castiel chides.

Dean finds himself obeying, and after a bit, Castiel pauses to retrieve a small bottle from his back pocket. He casually flips the bottle open and squeezes a slick substance onto his fingers. It looks suspiciously like… _lube_. Dean’s round green eyes just stare at him, surprised and dazed. Castiel smirks as those though he finds something about the situation comical, and then drops back down to mouth at Dean’s knot. At the same time, his fingers spread the slippery stuff over Dean’s hole.

And there’s no denying that it feels good. Dean’s face flushes warm and red because he can’t believe he’s actually letting this beta touch him like this. But Cas’ fingers are rubbing and massaging at him, teasing his hole, and pressing firmly without actually pressing in. It feels awesome. After a few more minutes, Dean finds himself wanting to push back into the pressure, the tease of it driving him mad. But the knowledge of how /wrong/ that would be, of how taboo this whole thing is, keeps him still. Because he can’t bring himself to pull away or tell Castiel to stop either.

"Oh fuck…" Dean mutters, his voice giving way to a groan as he finds himself giving in. More lube is smeared around his hole and one of Castiel’s fingers presses insistently, "Oh what the fuck…"Castiel’s finger sinks in and Dean is hot and tight around him, clenching and tensing in apprehension.

"Relax, Alpha," Castiel commands, voice low and and soft and rumbling against his skin. He kisses Dean’s thigh gently, and then continues to tease Dean cock with little licks and kisses, while his finger continues to works its way inside him.

The intrusion is an odd, and new, but not unpleasant sensation. Castiel’s finger is plenty slick. It slides in him in movements that are short and gentle, but sure and unrelenting. Soon Dean’s body relaxes around him.

Castiel add a second finger, and the pressure feels good. It makes him warm, rushes through him, and makes his thighs prickle with goosebumps as the room seems cooler in comparison. It’s still not a large enough intrusion to cause any discomfort, but then Castiel’s fingers spread and stretch him. Dean makes a embarrassing whining noise, no longer thinking enough to restrain himself, and shoves back, bearing down on Cas’ fingers.

Castiel pushes in a third finger before Dean is ready for it, fucking them into Dean roughly. And now it burns, but Castiel changes the angle ever so slightly, searching determinedly until Dean cries out as the beta finds the spot he’s looking for.

"Oh, Christ," Dean yelps loudly. "Fuck, Cas fuck!"

Castiel chuckles, and Dean opens his eyes. He doesn’t remember at what point he’d thrown his head back and closed them - but when he looks down, Castiel is full-on grinning at him. Dean would be annoyed, but Castiel just stares him in the eye and brushes over that spot again.

It goes on like this for a while with Castiel rubbing and pressing along Dean’s prostate. And Dean is making the most humiliating grunts and whimpering noises… but he’s also too far gone to care.

It gets to be too much, and yet not enough. Castiel isn’t touching his dick anymore and and there’s no way Dean could come like this, not without some kind of pressure on his knot which is painfully swollen now. He needs Castiel to get on with this, get to the part we’re they both coming already.

"Jesus!" Dean whines. "Please just c’mon already!" Dean yanks at Castiel’s hair urgently.

"Just come on and..?" Castiel parrots back at him, his voice rises at the end of the question. Dean’s known where all this was heading for a while, but doesn’t want to have to say it. He snarls at Cas, and throws one of his most assertive Alpha glares at him.

But Castiel isn’t phased, “Tell me what you want Dean.” Castiel’s voice dark and rumbly like _he’s_ the Alpha.

"Fuck me already will you!" Dean hisses at him.

Castiel’s fingers are withdrawn abruptly as he slicks his cock with more lube.

"Yes, Alpha" Castiel sounds smug as he pushes Dean further back onto the couch and manhandles him into position.

Dean ends up head down, and ass in the air. His legs are spread as far apart as the couch will allow, one knee dipping into the crevice at the back of the couch and the other dangerously close to the edge. And there’s just the slightest tremble in his thighs as Castiel gets situated behind him.

Castiel grabs the fleshy part of Dean’s ass with one hand, and pulls at his cheek, exposing his lube-slick hole. The beta is holding his own dick with his other hand, and he glides the head of it over Dean’s entrance, rubbing himself there teasingly. The sensitive muscle flinches under the attention, making Dean groan pitifully.

Then Cas finally shoves in, sliding about half his length in. Dean curses loudly from under him. Castiel makes a pleasured rumbling sound and kneads at Dean’s ass as he adjusts to how tight and hot Dean is.

Dean is past impatient, and instead of waiting on Castiel, he wriggles back trying to get Cas to fuck further into him. Castiel is still for a moment while Dean squirms against him, and then he pulls out all but the head of his cock, before sliding back in completely. Long and slow and unhurried, he does it a few more times pulling out almost all the way and burying himself as deeply as he can, thoroughly savoring the way he’s _taking_ Dean.

Castiel slips a hand under Dean, his fingers curling around his swollen knot and squeezing firmly. Dean pants hard beneath him as he grinds into the pressure, completely lost to everything but the feel of Castiel’s tight grip, the throbbing fullness in his ass, and the jolts of pleasure that shoot through him every time Castiel drags over his prostate making it feel like his knot is going to explode.

It only takes a few moments before Dean is seizing up, his ass clenches around Castiel as he comes and his knot feels like its trying to throb its way out of Castiel’s grip. Castiel holds onto it tightly as Dean coats the cushions below with his release, all while Cas squeezes his knot relentlessly.

Castiel lowers himself until he’s pressed along Dean’s back, presses a soft kiss to the side of Dean’s neck, right where an an alpha would place a claiming bite while tying their mate. Castiel whispers against his skin, “Good boy, Dean” and Dean groans at how wrong it sounds as his knot pulses again, and more sticky come spills out.

Dean’s knot is still engorged in Castiel’s hand, leaking a fresh load of come every few moments, as the beta turns his attention to his own pleasure pounding Dean’s ass at a hard, fast pace, thrusting in almost viciously. Dean just whimpers under him, feeling trapped by Castiel’s iron grip on his knot.

Castiel keeps fucking him for a few moments, then makes a strained grunt, and Dean can feel the cock inside him jerk as Castiel comes in him.

Castiel pulls out, a small string of come slipping out of Dean’s well-fucked hole, but still the beta keeps one hand wrapped around Dean’s slowly deflating knot.

Castiel huffs contentedly, and Dean glances over his shoulder, looking at him warily. “You’re really kinky, you know that?”

Instead of being offended, Castiel’s eyes gleam with amusement, “Tell me Dean, how do you feel about lingerie?” Castiel’s free hand slides admiringly over Dean’s ass. “I think you’d look lovely in pink satin.”

Dean’s mouth goes completely dry and his cock dribbles more come. Castiel just raises an eyebrow as he waits for Dean to recover and respond. Panties like that are for _omegas_ , most betas won’t even wear that frilly stuff.

“Ohgodyes” Dean finds the admission tumbling out of his mouth, even as his face flushes in embarrassment.

Castiel hums out a pleased sound from behind him.

And it’s then Dean knows there’s no going back. Despite some of his other initial ideas being wrong, Cas definitely _is_ perfect mate material.


End file.
